Htf infeccion apocaliptica
by VAllVs
Summary: Flaky,un medico inexperto fue enviado a ayudar otro grupo donde conoce a flippy Sobreviviran? (es mi primer fic, por favor dejen reviews que me ayuda y da animo de seguir)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Infección**

-"Sargento, sargento" se escucha a lo lejos. -"Que quiere soldado"-

-" El general esta en la línea 4 señor y quiere hablar con usted"- con eso el soldado da media vuelta y vuelve a las barracas. En la mente del sargento (que querrá el general esta vez).

General: Sargento?

Sargento: Si general que ocurre

General: Se nos a comunicado la perdida del escuadrón j-b41

Sargento: ESE ES MI ESCUADRON JODER

General: Lo siento mucho soldado pero esto pasa a veces

Sargento: General si me lo permite enviare un grupo de rescate

General: haga lo que crea que es correcto

Sargento: Entendido adiós mayor

**Jode resulta que perdimos mi escuadrón ¿eh?, no esta vez**

Sargento: Soldado llame al escuadrón A-B90

Soldado: Pero ese escuadrón es inexperto señor

Sargento: No me importa, acaso me esta desafiando?

Soldado: no señor hay lo envio

En el helicóptero

Flaky es un soldado raso, para ser exacto es un medico principiante, que siempre tuvo miedo a combatir (mas contra infectados XD)

Flaky: A quien vamos a salvar esta vez señor?

Sargento: Van a tratar de certificar el deceso del escuadrón j-41, que según el general esta pedido en combate

Flaky: pero señor no tenemos experiencia ni con los infectados, ni con las armas

Sargento: considérelo una prueba si la pasa salvara varias vidas, si la fracasa morirá en combate

Flaky: entendido señor

En la mente de flaky**: porque esta misión nos la dan a nosotros?, justo a los mas inexpertos**

En la mente del sargento:** los mando a ellos, peo especialmente a ella, dicen que es la única que lo puede calmar**

En el helicóptero

Piloto: estamos llegando cuidado cuando bajen

Peloton: entendido, desplegando cabl

Piloto: CUIDADO- El aspa de la hélice se sale y degüella a uno de los soldados, además de que corta el cable

Piloto: may-day,may-day me reciben, estamos perdiendo alt…

Sargento: piloto me copia?, PILOTO ME COPIA? Oh…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Encuentro

-"Flaky despierta, despierta, vamos flaky no me dejes"- Flaky abre los ojos y ve a su amigo Larry, que la mira preocupado.

Flaky: L… Larry…. Que…. P-paso?

Larry: mientras estábamos bajando un aspa de solto, degolló a Mike y corto el cable de desembarco

Flaky: Y el piloto?... espera… DEGOLLO A MIKE?

Larry: Si….. lo siento

Escuchan los típicos ruidos de infectado y echan a correr

Flaky: tenemos alguna arma o defensa?

Larry: yo tengo 4 granadas y 2 cuchillos. Tu?

Flaky revisa sus bolsillos y se deprime

Flaky: solo tengo botiquines

Larry: ten- y le pasa un cuchillo

Flaky: gracias Larry

Larry: no te preocupes eres mi com….- un infectado ataca a Larry, pero Larry agarra el cuchillo al revés y vuelve a mata al zombie

Flaky: estas bien?, no te mordio?

Larry: no….. me.… paso nada- dice Larry agitado

Flaky: que te parece si nos refugiamos allí?

Larry: bueno Flaky siempre precavida

Flaky se sonroja y se rie.

Ya adentro de la casa, no notan una figura de mirada dorada viéndolos desde atrás de una puerta

Larry: que poco a faltado, no te parece?

Flaky: esa horda casi nos atrapa

Larry: pero hemos podido correr hacia aquí

Flaky se pone en alerta

Flaky(hablando en susurros):Oyes eso

Larry(hablando también en susurros): Que?... espera, si lo oigo, parece un llanto sofocado

La figura de mirada dorada se pone atrás de ellos y ataca a Larry

Larry: pero que…..?

Hombre de ojos dorados: como vuelvas a grita te perforo la garganta oiste?

Larry: bueno…..

H de los ojos dorados: dije que no hables

Justo cuando le iba a hacer una sonrisa en el cuello a Larry, Flaky pega un grito

H de los ojos dorados: veo que tienes compañía- dice con una sonrisa retorcida en la cara

Larry: como te acerques a ella te asesino- dice parándose y golpeando al hombre

El hombre se agarra la cabeza y se retuerce

Larry: pero si ni le peguen muy fuerte XD

El chico se levanta con una mirada de ojos verde esmeralda y dice

Chico: que….. paso?

Larry: no te agas el que no sabe que paso si por poco me matas

Chico(a estas alturas sabran que es Flippy): enserio?, yo hice eso?

Flaky: si, casi matas a Larry

Flippy: lo siento mucho no quise hacerlo

"Con quien hablas Flippy?" Dice un chico sin manos y con un casco en la cabeza

Flippy: Handy te dije que te quedaras con Petunia y los demás

Larry: que pasa aquí?

Flippy: somos un pequeño grupo que logre rescatar, pero como ven necesitamos atención medica

Flaky y Larry miran a Flippy y notan que tiene muchas heridas, vendas un la cabeza que le tapan un ojo, una que le cruza el pecho, y una que le hace presión en una pierna

Larry(le habla a Flaky):si este sujeto que tiene entrenamiento militar esta asi no quiero ver a los civiles

Flaky: que necesitas Flippy?

Flippy: yo nada. Pero los demás necesitan desinfectante y vendas, pero por desgracia no llueven del cielo- dice irónicamente

Flaky(molesta por la ironia):Dejame ver a los del grupo, soy medica de campo

Larry: seguro que quieres involucrarte en este grupo?

Flaky: algo de ese chico me da confianza

Flippy: por aquí

**Que les parecio este segundo capitulo. Si quieren asi o mas largo o corto diganmelo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Se revela el problema de Flippy**

Flippy les habre la puerta par que pasen y dice "adelante, si no tienen buen estomago no pasen" dice en tono de broma

Dentro se logra ver a una chica de pelo azul llorando al lado del chico sin manos llamado Handy, detrás hay una chica de pelo violeta con un sueter de lana con una venda en el antebrazo derecho, a su izquierda se ve una chica de cabello rosa al lado de de un chico de pelo amarrillo con sudadera con orejas de conejo( en la capucha) el chico tiene vendado un ojo

En la mente de Flaky**: OMG pobres personas, que cantidad de heridas**

Luego Flaky mira a Flippy y ve que esta rabioso y triste a la vez, se pegunta porque hasta que escucha un susurro de el que decía "PORQUE NO ME ESFORCE UN POCO MAS PORQUE, podría haber salvado al bebe y a su padre, todo por mi maldita pierna".

Flaky ve que cierra los ojos y se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara, cuando los vuelve a abrir son de esa tonalidad dorada. Ve como agarra el cuchillo, pero en ese momento el chico rubio va y lo intenta calmar( cosa que no funciona obvio esta XD)

Fliqpy: Quienes son ustedes 2? – dice mirando a flaky y a Larry

Larry: que es lo que te pasa?- dice mientras Fliqpy agarra a Flaky

Flaky: no me hagas año por favor- dice con lagrimas en los ojos

Fliqpy: tranquila no te are nada – dice con sonrisa psicópata

Cuddles: Flippy reacciona ya- y golpea a Flippy en la cabeza

Flippy reacciona y al ver como tiene a Flaky entre sus manos, se sonroja y la suelta

Larry: que tiene este chico, que alguien me lo diga. Es la segunda vez que casi nos mata a mi o a Flaky

Petunia: El no tiene la culpa, tiene un trauma mental que le hizo desarrolla una doble personalidad mas agresiva y violenta, esta personalidad toma el control cuando el ve, escucha , recuerda cosas tristes o violentas o al menos eso creo

Larry: como pueden soportar alguien asi?

La chica de pelo violeta se para y le da una fuerte cachetada

Chica: como puedes decir eso si el salvo todas nuestras tristes vidas menos las de ustedes 2

Larry se levanta y se queda mirando a la niña (aunque ya tiene 16 XD)

Larry: como te atreves a golpearme- dice y le devuelve el golpe. Lammy cae y se hace daño en el brazo vendado, Flippy ya no lo controla mas, saca el cuchillo y se lo clava a Larry

Larry(con cara de wtf): p-porque… hicis… te ….eso

Fliqpy: la gente que daña inocentes no merece vivir

Flaky y las demás chicas gritan de horror al ves que Fliqpy todavía agarra el cuchillo y se mancha lentamenta la mano y el antebrazo de sangre


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Amor (ternurita XD)

Flaky: eres un monstro- dice mientras empuja de un golpe a Fliqpy- no, no, no, no Larry quédate conmigo por favor

Larry: No creo poder…lo siento….. adiós- asi es como muere Larry(si quieren que reviva como humano no zombie díganme)

Flaky(colérica): ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, DESGRACIADO INSENSIBLE INFELIZ- dice mientras abofetea a Fliqpy

Cuddles y Petunia intentan separar a Flaky de Fliqpy porque saben que nada bueno se avecian

Fliqpy: asi que la marica se a hecho mujer eh? Jajajaja que vergüenza de tipo este tal Larry

Flaky: juro que te matare

En la mente de Flippy: **que es lo que as hacho Fliqpy, esta vez cruzaste la raya**- dice mientras vuelve a la normalidad

Flippy: no que eh echo, siempre la jodo por mi mente enferma-dice con lagrimas en los ojos y agarrándose la cabeza

Handy y Cuddles: tranquilo F-flippy

Petunia y Lammy: tranquilo flippy

Flippy: no lo aguanto mas – dice mientas agarra el cuchillo y se lo pone sobre la garganta

Flaky: no lo agas- y agarra el cuchillo

Flippy(llorando): déjame mate a tu compañero y quieres evitar que me suicide

Flaky: no fuiste tu fue la otra personalidad tuya

Flippy: es lo mismo ya me da igual – dice mientras aparta a Flaky y se sienta en el suelo agarrándose las rodillas y amacandose

Flaky se agacha, agarra las manos de Flippy(Se sonroja XD), las aparta y le da un abazo

En la mente de Flippy: **yo mate a su compañero porque intenta hacerme sentir mejor?**

En la mente de Flaky:** pobre chico como debe ser vivir asi, espera un momento…. Porque **lo** estoy consolando…. No puede ser, porque lo estoy haciendo sentir mejor….. debe ser porque me estoy…**

Petunia: Cuidado Flippy¡

Flippy ve como el cadáver de Larry se levanta y ataca a Flaky

Flippy: Noooooooooooooooooo, aléjate de ella dice mientras se mete en el medio y el zombie le atraviesa el brazo con su mano

Flippy: ahhh pero que de…..mo….ni…os – y se desmaya por la perdida de sange

Cuddles: ahora si te lo as ganado basura- dice mientras agarra el cuchillo del suelo y se lo clava en el cerebro al zombie

Flaky: FLIPPY ARRIBA, VAMOS NO TU TAMBIEN

Flippy: no Flaky, creo que esta no la cuento :D (carita tranquilizadora)

Flaky se agacha y le da un beso (disfruten amantes de esta pareja XD, lo hize para ustedes

Flippy: por-r…..q-q-ue… me….inten…..tas…salvar

Flaky: porque ya van dos veces que me salvas la vida

Flippy: como… que ….dos, si…esta es la…primera

Flaky: veo que no lo recuerdas

Flippy: de que hablas

Flaky(recordando): ase unos años cuando tenia 12 o 13 años fui a la playa con mi familia, ellos me dijeron que no me valla al mar después de comer, pero no les hice ni caso. Apenas termine de comer me fui al agua, al principio todo iba bien, asta que me empezaron a dar calambres, nadie fue a ayudarme solo se quedaron mirando, pero hay estabas tu con tu pelotón entrenando, me viste y fuiste corriendo al mar para sacarme recuerdo como me sacaste y como te castigo tu mayor por desobedecer ordenes

Flippy: pero… eso paso…. ase años, si… ahora tienes 18… y yo tengo 20….

Flaky: pero me salvaste igual – dice mientras se agacha, le venda el brazo y le da un dulce beso

Petunia: ZOMBIES… CORRAN

**Que les parecio este capitulo, estoy subiendo de corrido porque estoy aburrido XD.**

**Ya empece a meter temas de amor, si quieren que haga** **otras parejas como por ejemplo petunia x Handy solo diganme**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Dolor

Flaky: arriba Flippy, vamos

Flippy: no, dejame, huyas y salvense ustedes

Cuddles: no, de eso nada - dice mientras se pasa el brazo de Flippy por los hombros

En la mente de Flippy "porque me ayudan si saben que soy peligroso?"

Mientras tanto echan a correr hasta que

Flaky: CUDDLES, DETRAS DE TI

Flippy abre los hojos y ve como un infectado araña el pecho de Cuddles( la infeccion se contagia por mordida no arañazo)

Cuddles: agggghhh

Flippy mata al infectado, y se pone a correr junto a los demas

Lammy: ya casi los perdemos solo falta un poco mas

Giggles: miren, un edificio vamos asia alla

Cuddles: por mi esta bien, el problema es la herida de Flippy

Flippy: solo vamos alla

Llegan y traban la puerta con cosas que encuentran en la casa, pero Cuddles escucha un gemido y ve que Handy tiene un corte bastante largo en la espalda

Petunia: no Handy resiste pronto te curaremos

Flippy: que le paso a Handy?

Petunia: ivamos corriendo cuando me tropece y el al levantarme fue cortado por un infectado

Flippy: Flaky puedes curarlos?

Flaky: y tu que?, no necesitas tambien medicina?

Flippy: primero ellos, voy a ver que nos puede ser util de este lugar

Cuddles: primero ayuda a Handy Flaky

Flaky: bueno, espero poder ayudar

Unas horas mas tarde Cuddles,vendado,esta descansando al lado de Giggles,y Handy duerma al lado de Petunia, solo Flippy esta despierto

Flaky(susurrando): no deberias dormir Flippy

Flippy: lo hare cuando estemos tranquilos

Flaky: como tu quieras

Flippy: siento lo de Larry

Flaky: simplemente no me lo recuerdes

Al otro dia

Flippy: arriba gente hay que movernos

Cuddles: cinco minutos mas

Flippy: yo te voy a dar tus cinco minutos- dice mientras revuelve a Cuddles

Cuddles: tranquilizate, ya me levanto

Lammy: cual es el plan?, si es que hay plan

Giggles: en un mapa vi que hay una estacion de radio que podriamos usar para pedir ayuda

Flippy: es justo lo que vamos a acer- pero cuando intenta levantarse cae y se agarra la pierna- ahhhggg

Flaky: que es lo que te paso Flippy?- le quita las vendas de la pierna y ve que se le a infectado

Flippy: lo que me faltaba, ademas de no poder usar un brazo ni ver con el ojo izquierdo( recuerden que lo tenia vendado), tampoco puedo caminar normalmente

Cuddles: tranquilo yo te ayudo- dice mientras levanta a Flippy

Flaky: los medicamentos que tengo no seviran de nada

Flippy: solo tengo que aguantar asta la farmacia que dice el mapa, espero que tenga antibioticos

Lammy: bueno andando, antes que la infeccion te mate

Ya fuera

Flippy: que armas tenemos, yo tengo un machete

Cuddles: yo,tu cuchillo

Flaky: nada

Flippy: COMO QUE NADA?

Flaky: es que mi cuchillo lo perdi en un accidente

Flippy: bueno, toma el mio

Lammy,Giggles y Petunia: y nosotras que usamos de defensa eh?

Flippy les pasa las granadas de Larry

Flippy: tomen y no molesten

Las chicas: asi esta mejor

Flippy: Cuddles sabes como usar un cuchillo?

Cuddles: no pero si no aprendo apido morire a si que no me queda otra alternativa

Flippy: asi esta mejor, ahora en marcha a la farmacia

( en la farmacia )

Flippy: a... faltado... poco

Cuddles: y que... lo digas

(voz): quienes son ustedes?

Flippy: hola?, no vamos a acerte daño " a no ser que sea necesario"

Sale un nuevo personaje

Chico: mi nombre es Thooty

Cuddles: un placer Thooty

Flippy: igualmente

Chicas: hola Thooty

Thooty: que hacen o quieren aqui?- mientras se pone en alerta

Flaky: medicina para la pierna de mi amigo

Flippy: no la necesit...- mientras cae al suelo agarrandose la pierna

Cuddles(agachandose): estas bien Flippy?... oh oh

Fliqpy: que hacemos aqui?, y donde esta ese inutil de Larry?

Flaky: ES QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE LO MATASTE?

Fliqpy: cierto mhhhhhhhh... Y QUIEN ES ESTE TIO?

Thooty: pero si me acabo de pre...- Fliqpy salta y le agarra el cuello para asfixiarlo

Fliqpy: no me interesa quien seas

Thooty: ayu...da por... favor

Cuddles: no otra vez- y golpea a Fliqpy en la cabeza

Fliqpy: tu no me jodas- y tira al suelo de una patada a Cuddles

Flaky: no lo mates- y empuja a Fliqpy, mientras este vuelve a la normalidad

Flippy: que paso?

Thooty(tosiendo): casi me matas? QUE TE PASA?

Flippy: lo siento... es algo que no puedo controlar

Giggles: de que me perdi- dice mientras entra seguidas de Lammy y Petunia que arrastran a un inconsiente Handy

Thooty: nada solo que Flippy casi me estrangula

Flippy: e dicho que lo sentia,pero bueno, te quedo algun antibiotico para Cuddles y Handy?

Thooty: y tu?

Flippy: no importa

Thooty: bueno siganme, y ayuden a buscar

**QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, LO HICE MAS LARGO PORQUE ESTABA INSPIRADO XD**


End file.
